


Ignored Expectations

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: No labels can get complicated.





	Ignored Expectations

Colson stared at the unanswered texts with a frown. She wasn’t one to ignore texts, or at least his texts. This had been going on for a week now. A whole week of missed calls and ignored texts, he was getting more and more frustrated as the hours went by. 

He tried to think of what may have made her start to ignore him, but he couldn’t think of anything. The last time they saw each other went a lot like the other times, they got some food, fucked, smoked, fucked again, and she left. Sending another text, he stares at the screen, just about dropping the phone when he sees that she’s texting back. He clutches the phone tightly, waiting for whatever the message will say. Hoping that it will be an explanation of some sorts why he had been ignored. The frown on his face deepens and he swears seeing the text he receives from her. 

Leave me alone. 

Y/N sets her phone down, the screen pressed against the table. She turns her attention back to the movie playing, having needed something to distract her. When she sees the guy, Ryan, tell the girl that he doesn’t want a label, she groans. Turning off the TV, she shakes her head, getting up from her couch. “You and Colson.” She mutters, moving towards the kitchen. 

Seeing the bottle of wine sitting on her counter, she sighs. It seemed that she couldn’t fully ignore Colson. Even though she had cut off communication, she was still reminded of him everywhere. She couldn’t help but want him erased from her brain, as he seemed to take up an ample amount of space that she could use for other things. 

A knock on the door, makes her groan. “I told you, Matt, I don’t know where your cat is!” She shouts, making her way to the door before opening it. She freezes seeing Colson standing there, a pissed off expression on his face. Before she can shut the door in his face, he moves past her. 

She purses her lips, closing the door. “Come in.” She mutters, glaring at the man who’s now in her living room. 

“I don’t get any explanation for why you ignored me for a week and then when you finally respond it’s just leave me alone?” He shakes his head, “What the fuck is that, Y/N.” 

Y/N crosses her arms, “I figured the leave me alone was an explanation enough, I want you to leave me the fuck alone. I don’t want to fuck or talk to you anymore.” 

His brows furrow, “But why? We were perfectly fine the last time we saw each other. What changed?” He presses. 

Her arms fall to her sides, as she sighs. “I changed. I can’t do the weird friends with benefits thing with you anymore. I’m not exactly ready to settle down, but I am ready to be in a relationship, a serious relationship.” 

“And you think I can’t give you that?” 

She shakes her head, “I know you can’t give me that, because you don’t want it. And if you do want it, it’s obviously not with me, since we’ve been doing this thing for nearly six months.” 

He nods, but steps towards her and continues to move towards her, until he’s backed her against a wall. “I want you and I want a serious relationship with you.” Colson ducks his head, kissing her, before she can protest. 

Her hands immediately grip his shirt, pulling him in further. One of his hands drops from the wall, to grab her hips, pressing their bodies together tight enough that a piece of paper couldn’t fit between them. Breaking the kiss, when he starts to run out of breath, his other hand drops to cup her face. “I want you, Y/N.” His thumb brushed against her bottom lip, as they stare at each other. 

“I believe you.”


End file.
